Power Rangers Lightning Mask
Power Rangers Lightning Mask is based on and an adaption of Hikari Sentai Maskman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis Everything starts with Commander Wes Collins, veteran Power Ranger. He discovered the existence of the Shadow Empire, a malignant force that desires to dominate the land, which is based underneath Silver Hills. The Shadow Empire was planning to conquer the world. Its goal was to turn the world into a cold and shady planet, conditions that would need to be achieved so that the citizens of the Shadow Empire could live on the surface. In order to stand against them and thwart their plans, Wes recruited five young teenagers, each one specializing in a style of martial arts, and taught them in the ways of the mystical "Aura Power" energy. A year after Wes gave the Lightning Mask Rangers their morphers, the Shadow Empire is ready to strike. The Empire's Princess Farla, sent as a spy above ground under the assumed name Haley, has fallen in love with Robert and now wishes for those living under and above ground to coexist. She is kidnapped and imprisoned in ice for her betrayal. Characters Rangers Allies *Wes Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Jen Collins (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Circuit: The Time Force Rangers' technical adviser. *Edward Collins: Wes' father and multimillionaire. Portrayed by Kevin Spacey. *Leah/Princess Farla: Adapted from Mio/Princess Ial. Portrayed by Rebecca Faulkenberry. *Kayla Thatcher: Portrayed by Lilla Crawford. *Dr. Bruce Thatcher: Portrayed by Christian Bale. Villains: The Shadow Empire *Lord Nemanor (adapted from Earth Emperor Zeba) *Skarkill (adapted from Energy Beast Okelampa) *Gammatron (adapted from Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu) *Mongo (adapted from Earth Imperial Commander Baraba) *Maldame (adapted from Laraba) *Ramona Princessa/Princess Varla (adapted from Earth Imperial Prince/Princess Igam) *Lycia (adapted from Earth Imperial Ninja Fumin) *Kyron (adapted from Thief Knight Kiros) *Raptor (adapted from Earth Curiosities Beast Anagma) *Darklers (adapted from Angler Soldiers) Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: “Lightning Change! Mask on!” Keanu's morph: “Green Lightning! Power Change!” Brent's morph: “Silver Lightning! Power Change!” *Robert: Red Mask Ranger! *Eddie: Blue Mask Ranger! *Adrian: Black Mask Ranger! *Clara: Yellow Mask Ranger! *Lisa: Pink Mask Ranger! *Keanu: Green Mask Ranger! *Brent: Silver Mask Ranger! *Maggie: Purple Mask Ranger! All: Masks forged by lightning! Power Rangers Lightning Mask! Arsenal *Lightning Magnum Sabers/Blasters◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Lightning Sword◆ *Lightning Pole◆ *Lightning Tonfas◆ *Lightning Spinner◆ *Lightning Streamer◆ *Lightning Boomerang◆ *Lightning Flute Blade◆ *Lightning Arrow◆ *Lightning Shot Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Lighting Jet Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Vehicles *Lightning Cruiser: A buggy that was based from the planned designs of the Sugata Super F1 racecar. It is driven by the red Lightning Mask ranger and fires the Spin Magnum. *Lightning Cycles: Motorcycles for Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink and Purple. *Lightning Truck: It is driven by Green and Silver. Zords *Red Lightning Fighterzord *Black Lightning Drillzord *Blue Lightning Tankzord *Yellow Lightning Jetzord *Pink Lightning Gyrozord *Great Lightning Megazord *Lightning Flash Titanzord (Courtesy of Titan Boy from Flashman, but with green instead of red) *Lightning Galaxy Robozord (for the Silver Ranger) *Purple Lightning Brawlerzord Gallery Heroes PR-Darren.jpg|Damian Malone 12051948568_452a8c1a83_z.jpg|Red Lightning Mask Ranger john-boyega-327611_828x1104.png|Adrian Dane BlackMask.jpg|Black Lightning Mask Ranger david-henrie-2011-teen-choice-awards-03.jpg|Eddie Colmes Screen_Shot_2016_05_06_at_9_22_34_pm.png|Blue Lightning Mask Ranger BRENDA-SONG-brenda-song-24709143-1707-2560.jpg|Clara Walton Maskman_Yellow_cockpit.jpg|Yellow Lightning Mask Ranger Chloe Grace Moretz special pictures-787.jpg|Lisa Sterns Maskman_Pink_cockpit.jpg|Pink Lightning Mask Ranger dane-dehaan-foto-1.jpg|Keanu Byrd Mask-green.png|Green Lightning Mask Ranger jon_foo.jpg|Brent Viday White Lightning Mask Ranger.png|White Lightning Mask Ranger 63dd8661ba4540e05cfd2b1ee2ea3df4--michelle-trachtenberg-dawn.jpg|Maggie Kitt Purple8.png|Purple Lightning Mask Ranger Villains EmperorZeba.jpg|Lord Nemanor Anagmas.png|Raptor okelampa.jpg|Skarkill Mongo.png|Mongo tumblr_nr95zhVIXx1sxfvy5o1_500.png|Maldame 007-67d2f-thumbnail2.jpg|Ramona Princessa 1012174_546140738757218_93280524_n.jpg|Lycia (clone) Maskman_ep._27.jpg|Kyron oyobu.jpg|Gammatron Ungler_Soldiers.jpg|Darklers Maskman.jpg|Evil Lightning Mask Rangers Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Lightning Mask Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter